Two for the price of one
by Mawariah
Summary: Willow and Drusilla join forces quite literally in the fight against Sunnydales latest Big Bad. Trouble is, of course, destined to arise…AU bits here and there, completely AU after “Hush”.
1. Changes

Disclaimer: I own nothing…not a bloody thing…except my imagination…) Neither do I own the song "Blasphemous Rumours" by Depeche Mode.

All in all…just borrowing from the masters…)

AN: Thanks to my beta; Isabelle.)

AN 2: any mistakes still there are mine and only mine. (Oh! Looks like I do own something!)

"I don't want to start any blasphemous rumours,  
but I think that God's got a sick sense of humour  
And when I die, I expect to find Him laughing…"

She dragged her fingers through the still water in the birdbath, touched the cold stone that held it; almost reverently.

Something was going to change. She could feel it. The whispering voices, ever present in her mind, always her own but far too many for her to tell apart told her of this. They hissed and cooed, screamed and told her ever so softly of this change, of the woman, the human that would change everything.

They teased the vampire, told her of the girl's heat, of her calm loving spirit, of the relief she would bring. It all sounded so good, too good.

Drusilla was doubtful of what they told her. If it were true so much would change, laughter and tears would find their way back into her life…but to her change had never proven a good thing. There were always pain and darkness in its trail. The world spun round and round, tipping of kilter and came crashing down around her. Never good…

She wished she could understand it, she tried so very hard to understand, but nothing ever made sense. She tried to adapt, tried to continue like before…it never seemed to work…

Drusilla picked up a small leaf floating around in the water. Her wide blue eyes scanned the surrounding trees, not finding its mother. A little willow leaf, all alone in the cold, tranquil water, slightly ragged at the edges but still green. The foreboding feeling grew stronger. Soon, it would happen so dreadfully soon.

The vampire's eyes narrowed as she crushed the leaf it in her pale hand. No…not again, she would…no, could not let it happen again.

* * *

_London 1860._

She could hear their screams echoing between the walls of the convent. Cries for God to help them, cries for mercy…cries for death. She sat huddled on her narrow bed, the palms of her hands pressed almost painfully to her ears. She didn't want to hear them!

Oh, God…please have mercy…please…

It was all her fault. With bone chilling clarity she knew this, knew it all to well. Why was it happening now? Why now when she had given herself to God? How could He let it happen? She had been good, so very good. Done everything the priests had told her, everything that mother superior had told her. Only the purest thoughts, not listening to the voices, pushing all the pictures away…why wasn't it enough?

Was she in truth so far gone that God didn't even care for her feeble attempts at redemption? Was she as evil as her mother had always told her she was?

Thoughts of her mother brought tears to her eyes. She could still see the older woman if she closed her eyes, see her just as she had looked the last time Drusilla had seen her. Eyes wide with terror, blood all over her white nightgown, blood on her neck…so much blood…blood, blood everywhere…

Her mother had been innocent, her sisters too…her father was as good as they came…Her sisters in the convent were all innocent…Why did it happen to them? Was her evil so great it soiled all things around her? Had she brought this upon them?

He was getting closer. She could feel it in her very being; a hollow call for her to give in, to let it all be over. His voice in her mind, was invading her thoughts, forcing pictures upon her. Red shimmering pictures and the taste of blood…always blood.

With a whimper she stumbled of the bed and raced for the partially closed door. She threw it open, running, desperately keeping her eyes away from the unmoving bodies lying on the floor.

Entering the hallway leading to the mother superiors room, she froze.

Salvation?

An angel stood reclining against one of the walls. It had to be an angel. The light from the doorway behind her, shone like an aura of good around her slender form, making her golden hair shimmer. She was radiant…she was salvation…

Sinking to her knees Drusilla crawled over to the seraph, raised her shaking hands and took the hem of her dress.

"Please…please save me…"

The angel smiled, her blue eyes shining from within and crouching down patted the mortal's dark hair.

"From what little girl?"

"From Satan! He's coming! Please save me good Lady, please, please. I promise to be good, so good, please save me, plea…"

"Hush now." The angel lifted her head and met Drusillas eyes still smiling sweetly. "I can't save you, no one can. God does not save sinners, does not abide with evil. And you, my sweet little girl, are all evil."

"No! Please!" Drusilla tried to unsuccessfully to grab the angels hand as she stood back up, leaving the mortal shivering on the stone floor. The seraphs eyes seemed to change, the light in them suddenly seeming much clearer…and not of any good. The very fires of hell seemed to burn in them.

"Ah! There you are!"

Drusilla turned her head, panic flooding her already frightened mind. He was here!

"What took you so long Angelus?" the angel spoke, mirth in her voice.

"Found this tasty little morsel down the hall couldn't leave her all alone and crying…now could I?"

"Hmpf." With her booted foot she pushed Drusilla forward. "Get this over with. I want to go home."

"Of course lover…" The man's dark smouldering eyes fell upon Drusilla covering at his sire's feet. And she could feel his gaze, burning and freezing her at the same time, darkness and absolute evil creeping across her skin.

"Come along princess, I have a gift for you."

His voice brought her to tears again and then into uncontrollable sobs as he yanked her of the floor. With haste he dragged her into the small chapel and up to the altar. He then pushed the contents on the stone table to the ground, barley noticing the candles setting the tapestry on fire.

He was so close to getting his price now. So close he could almost taste the blood on his tongue. His demon pressed for complete dominance, breaking through his human features and colouring his eyes yellow. Growling it launched for the mortal.

Drusilla screamed when she saw his face, in terror she tried to claw her way out of his painful grip, but instead found herself thrown down on the alter.

He ripped the clothes from her struggling form and laughed as her cries for mercy, cries for her God, reached his ears. The power he held over her weak body was his and his alone. This was so easy. He held her life in his hands, HE did!

"I am your God princess…" he whispered against her ear.

Drusillas eyes clouded over in denial as his sharp nails scraped her exposed breasts, leaving long, slightly bleeding welts behind. This was not happening…she had been good…and he was lying! He was no God…he was no God…

The visions came crashing down on her making her feel the pain before he forced his way into her. She screamed as he moved, the pain exploding from the junction between her legs.

Why? She had been good!

He bit her, his teeth ripping into her neck. Then again…and again, over and over again wherever he could reach and with every trust into her body he bit her again. Her voice finally cracked and left her only to pained whimpers.

He unexpectedly froze and stopped moving, a deep growl leaving his throat. Drusilla felt sick as he pulled out of her, sick at the feel of something warm, as well as of something cold running down the inside of her thighs.

Instantly the visions exploded in her mind. Colours of darkest crimson red and silver indigo, leaving one perfectly clear knowledge behind.

She would die now.

And as his fangs pierced her neck she turned her gaze to the now burning cross at their side. The flames reflecting in her misty eyes she cursed the man nailed to that cross; cursed his father and all the angels. Cursed them all, and then giggled…her head! There was a floating sea of clouds in her head! Soft little clouds and shimmering stars swirling before her wide opened eyes.

Swirling into darkness along with the taste of His blood…

Everything was changing again…

TBC…


	2. A message

Disclaimer: I own nothing…not a bloody thing…except my imagination…) neither do I own the song "No time to cry" by The sisters of Mercy. All in all…just borrowing from the masters…)

AN: Thanks to my beta; Isabelle. ) And to "min lilla ängel"! Love ya hun!

AN 2: any mistakes still there are mine and only mine. (Oh! Looks like I do own something!)

"Everything will be alright,  
everything will turn out fine.  
Some nights I still can't sleep  
and the voices pass with time  
And I keep;  
No time for tears  
No time to run and hide  
No time to be afraid of fear  
I keep no time to cry."

After leaving Brazil Drusilla had travelled alone, dumping her slime demon playmate behind, and trading it instead for London. Once there the voices told her of the human. That combined with missing both Spike and her daddy brought her back to Sunnydale.

The stars where all acting strange tonight, whispering in an even monotone way, instructing her to go to the park. She didn't like it, but as always she listened carefully to what they said. She did understand something important was going to happen. If it had something to do with the change she dreaded or not, she didn't know, but when they whispered to her she listened carefully and did what they told her to. Daddy had said she should listen for him and being a good girl that is what she did.

Maybe she would find Spike there! She had missed him, regretting her refusal to return to him something terrible. She had been stupid, letting her anger cloud the simple fact that she, despite everything, needed him. She missed his touch, his voice…his smell, his bite, the pain he gave so freely…

He was her fixed mark in the world raging around her. Surely he would take her back; of this she had no fear. Her William loved her just as she loved him. He always had and always would. He had said forever and meant it.

In her mind refusing him was nothing. They had split up before, both she and Spike finding "love" in others. But in the end it was always them again.

Smiling to herself she sat down on one of the many benches that lined the grovelled pathway leading through the park. Cautiously she straitened the wrinkles out in her wide skirt, her long slender fingers drawing small designs on the material.

When she had her childe back he would help her find a way to bring daddy back. This, she was sure of. He could deny it, fight it all he wanted, but she knew with her whole heart Spike loved Angelus.

No! Not the off-daddy that had returned after shagging the nasty slayer! Drusilla hadn't really liked him. He hurt her and not in the way she liked and craved. Off-daddy had been bad.

No, Spikey loved her sire from back when; The Angelus from the beginning. And he in turn had loved her boy. Darla hadn't liked that!

She giggled.

No, no not at all. Her grandmother…No! Drusilla wasn't supposed to call her that. Silly naughty girl! Her daddy's mommy had been ever so jealous of the love between the two male vampires.

Drusilla had only been proud. Proud as a mother could possibly be. Angelus had loved what she had created. It was so simple. She had seen it from the second her gaze had fallen upon the distraught human. He had been perfect! Full of misery and pain…pain in his eyes and in his soul. She took that away…ate it all up…

He had become her own precious Spike. Angelus had helped her. Oh, daddy had fussed and growled in the beginning but had eventually seen what she herself had seen all along. Spike was perfect! Just like her dark daddy. They where two of a kind…her wicked angels…

* * *

_London 1880._

Drusilla sat cross-legged on the floor petting the small black kitten Angelus had brought her the night before. The animal purred contently under her gentle ministrations, its small paws clenching and unclenching in pleasure.

Angelus watched her over the edge of the book he was reading and smiled. She was so beautiful. The picture of innocence where she sat, but of course he knew better.

"Where's your William Dru?"

"Here." The blue-eyed male demon entered the room taking a seat opposite the other male.

"Ay, there you are..."

William looked up when he heard the suggestive tone in Angelus voice. That hadn't been there before!

"Ehhh…yeah. What are you reading?"

The dark demon handed the book over, watching as William turned it over in his hands. He loved those hands. Thoughts of what those hands could do to him almost made him purr.

"De Sade? Why aren't I surprised?"

"Because you're clever?" Angelus smiled taking the offered book back.

"Must be that. Still up for our trip to Yorkshire?"

"Of course! Drusilla are you coming too?"

"Yes! Darla is going to show me the right way to steal a tongue. But only if I'm ever so nice for her. I am nice, aren't I my angel?"

"The nicest my princess. Just like you've always been."

Beaming Drusilla lifted the kitten rubbing her cheek against its silken fur.

"We'll have so much fun! Willie…"

"William." The youngest male demon cut in.

"…will play naughty and daddy will bark. Grrr-off!" she snapped her teeth together inches from the animals face.

"Spikes for my Willie and a heart for my king. Fun and games all around you see?"

"Yes." Angelus answered absent-mindedly, more interested in watching William.

"Don't worry my pretty boy. You'll still smell as sweet even with you're new name."

William looked to Angelus and smiled.

"New name Dru?"

"Yes." The lovely vampire stood lightly and started to spin in slow circles. "They sing it…over and over and over again. It's so very nice my sweet, right and true. Like tiny children locked in a burning orphanage!" coming to a halt her dazed eyes drifted over to the mantelpiece where a fire was burning. "Hot and bright…Can we burn the children William? I like their screams, fills my heart with birds and makes me want to fly away…"

"Naturally. Anything you want." he answered his dark goddess, but his blue eyes stayed on the male.

Angelus raised a brow, a challenge in his dark eyes.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really…" William answered with a slight smirk. He had wanted the older vampire from the second he'd seen him. Wanting a man should upset him; William knew this. But he didn't care and obviously neither did his demon.

"You're mine boy…"

William drowned in Angelus smouldering eyes and did so willingly. He had a feeling that something that was suppose to be was happening. Fate? Impatiently he licked his suddenly dry lips, Angelus eyes darkening to almost pitch black. They both leaned towards each other…Williams's unneeded breath caressing the older vampires face, his parted lips…

Drusilla leaned forward, her eyes wide as she watched them. Finally! They would kiss and then play. Heat spread through her body, moisture pooling between her legs. She would join and everything would be good again. Maybe even Darla would leave and make everything perfect…her smile faded as she noticed the door opening.

The loaded silence was suddenly disturbed by the sound of swishing dresses as Darla entered the room. Carelessly she flopped down next to the dark vampire.

"Angelus darling, I'm bored."

Drusilla hissed wordlessly against the soft fur of her prezzie, holding the weakly protesting creature pressed to her chest. Bloody daft tart! Always messing everything up…

With a heavy sigh Angelus leaned back and took his sires hand.

"Do you wish to go out?"

William felt as though something had been brutally ripped from his hands; his very being. It left him immobile long after the two other vampires had left the room. His mind desperately tried to figure out exactly what it was he where so suddenly missing, but it stayed just out of reach. Almost taunting him. Growling silently he stood holding his hand out for Drusilla.

Drusilla looked at him, pity in her eyes slowly bleeding to fury. Grandmother would burn, the fires catching her and turning her to screaming dust. Yes…the stars whispered excitedly. She would fall and daddy would laugh! Pleased with that she wringed the kitten's neck, dropping the carcass to the floor at her side. With a smile she took his offered hand. No time for prezzies, when her Willie was hurting, no time at all.

* * *

Why they never became lovers, Drusilla didn't know but Darla hadn't made things easier with her jealous fits and constant demanding of Angelus time.

Time had rushed forward, twisted and turned around them and when the two males met again, Spike had been a master in his own right. Maybe off-daddy had feared him then, only treating her sick Spikey with vicious contempt. Silly boys! Didn't they see how much fun they could have together?

She was suddenly brought out of her internal musings by the feeling of someone approaching. The voices, she suddenly noticed, remained surprisingly quiet. Usually they told her who was coming or at least why…

Drusilla frowned. Gracefully she stood and scanned her surroundings. Whoever was coming, wasn't anyone good. Her skin crawled and small tingles of unease ran up and down her spine. It seemed like the very air itself was dirty, and slimy against her skin.

Her eyes fell upon a cloaked figure walking along the path towards her. She couldn't see its face and somehow knew she should be grateful for that. A few metres away it stopped, a rasping yet razor-sharp voice breaking through the unnaturally heavy silence.

"You shall deliver a message vampire."

Drusilla took a step back, fighting both her own fear and her demons need to break through and defend its host.

"A message?" Still the voices remained silent in her mind.

"In blood..."

She didn't have time to react before the creature was upon her; long knife like talons cutting through her skin wrenching a forlorn scream from her lips.

TBC…

(Next chap; enter Willow…)

AN3; Please, please, please review, it makes it a whole lot more fun to write if I know what you think, good or bad!


	3. Wakeywakey

Disclaimer: I own nothing…not a bloody thing…except my imagination…) neither do I own the quote by Sergei Koroljov. All in all…just borrowing from the masters…)

AN: Thanks to my brilliant beta; Isabelle. ) And to "min lilla ängel" for nagging me to keep on writing this fic.

AN 2: any mistakes still there are mine and only mine. (Oh! Looks like I do own something!)

**"Doroga k Zvjozdam Otkrita."  
**(_The way to the stars is open_.)

Willow Rosenberg laughed as she watched Xander do a half improvised Scooby-dance while following an animatedly talking Buffy and a skulking Spike out on patrol. They had spent a very nice evening talking and drinking coffee at the Bronze until the vampire had showed up, sent by the watcher, to drag them of on patrol. Willow had begged off, claiming she needed to study for the lit test scheduled for the next morning. In truth she was heading for her childhood home in need of a long relaxing bath. The dorms showers were all good, but nothing compared to a lazy soak in a tub filled with scorching hot water and crackling bubbles; A good place to sort through the mess in her head.

She figured she had deserved that after all the things that had been going on lately. The whole "not being able to speak-business", Oz leaving…everything…she needed to think…

When Oz left he took part of her heart with him. Never had she felt such pain because of another person. She had given him everything; everything and then some. But in the long run he had chosen to throw it all back in her face. Maybe she was unfair…The werewolf in him had picked that…that bitch for a mate. It hadn't really been Oz-the man's choice. She knew this, but refused to acknowledge it deep down. He picked her…end of story.

Never had she thought herself a vindictive and unforgiving person but concerning his betrayal, her heart had shattered. She hated him for that. Ok, she didn't really do the whole hate thing. It was not in her to hate, so maybe it wasn't really hatred. But it was something. . .

Resentment maybe?

He leaving when he did hadn't helped matters either. But she had tried to get over it, and now…now she could actually think about him without breaking apart. Maybe that blonde gentle witch had something to do with that?

Tara…

Willow didn't really know what to make of the young woman that seemed to show up around every corner in her life as of late. There was something with that girl that drew her in. To Willows utter surprise and, well, shock the impulse to kiss Tara had crossed her mind the last time she'd seen her. Kiss a girl! The thought didn't upset her like she thought it would, instead warmth spread throughout her body.

Tara was so beautiful and the calm, the slightly unsure look in her blue eyes made her want to both hide in her arms and hold her, protect her from whatever put that look there. It didn't feel like when she had first fallen in love with Oz, this seemed stronger…more thought thorough, more…more mature…more grownup.

Was she actually felling "_those_" feelings for Tara? How could she after such a short time?

A scream ripping through the night brought her to a halt, her thoughts disappearing like morning fog. She strained her ears to hear better, a shiver running throughout her body when she heard it again. Before her brain had a chance to think things over she had started to move. Running in the direction of the voice she soon picked up on the sound of someone crying and begging. It made her heart twist. The pure anguish in that voice made tears start to fall from her eyes.

She didn't stop running until she entered the park and found the source. A cloaked figure was moving surprisingly fast away from a body slumped on the ground. With her heart beating fast, adrenalin pumping and the taste of bile in her mouth, she forced herself to move closer.

* * *

And there she was, just a stone throw away. The woman her voices had told her about. It was the witch that had stolen her daddy away, forcing the soul down his troth! She expected to feel rage but instead she felt a small gust of pity. For the first time in a very, very long time she felt actual pity for another creature. 

The mortal could help her, but the price would be high; for both of them.

Willow ran the last couple of yards, throwing herself down on the ground next to the woman. The scene almost made her vomit. Blood was pouring forth from the slit neck and the many gashes on the woman's pale face, from her nose and from the corners of her mouth. Her left arm was twisted obviously broken and one of her delicate, black velvet shoes was missing leaving one small foot bare. That sight made more tears gather in the witches eyes, touched her far deeper than all the blood and wounds did together.

With shaking hands she lifted the strangers head and put in her own lap. Carefully she tried to wipe some of the blood away with the sleeve of her sweater, not doing much difference but having to do something.

"What can I do to help you? Oh, goddess its so much blood…" Willows voice cracked. Instinctively she knew it was too late to call for an ambulance, the woman was dying.

"Please…." Drusilla tried to focus her eyes on the redhead's face; startled by the hurt and compassion she saw there. Her demon scoffed and Drusilla immediately pushed it further down. She could not afford to scare the human now. "Don't…don't worry pretty mine…Its all right…Don't cry."

Willow wiped her hand over her eyes not realising she smeared the dying woman's blood all over her face.

"Is there anything I can do?"

The stranger's big blue eyes turned to her own and Willow could clearly see both pain and fear in their depths, but also something more difficult to place. A light glimmer of something shady, something hidden. She slowly pushed some of the woman's tangled brown, almost black hair from her unrecognisable face. Her attention returned to the blood. So dark it was, almost black against the woman's porcelain white skin.

"Help me…"

"I don't know how!" Willow started crying in earnest, it ripped her speeding heart out not being able to help this innocent.

"Lo…look…look into my…eyes, little witch…Look deep into…in…my eyes…don't be afraid…let me be in you…help me…" A single red tear fell from the woman's eyes. Maybe Willow would have thought that strange at another time, that or the fact that this stranger knew she was a witch…but her mind was lost, she was drowning in stormy blue eyes, eyes tinted with madness and sorrow.

"I am so…so sorry…" And with those words ringing in Willows head a sharp pain shot through her making her scream, then everything went black.

* * *

Willow awoke felling something she had never felt before. A massive, urgent, overwhelming feeling of hunger. Not the normal emotion of hunger but instead one that shredded her mind and blinded her to everything else. 

She moved slowly, not really having any control over her own body. Her green eyes opened and closed, repeatedly until she finally could make out the trees around her, the streetlights, the dew in the grass underneath her.

Her senses returned, almost hesitantly, one by one. She was cold, wet…there was fear, pain…hunger! She forced herself up. She needed to feed. Now. . .

Her eyes scanned the park, as she desperately listened for any sound that might lead her to relief. Anything that might help. She could feel herself tremble, her legs almost giving out as she stood up. But something inside her screamed at her to move, to hurry, to eat.

She started walking, slow at first and then faster and faster as her mind tried to run away from the pain furious twisting around inside. She left the park and almost got run over by a car as she crossed the road, franticly she looked around, her memory hazy and not giving her any direction.

The world stopped.

Her head swung around and her eyes locked on its target; an elderly woman. Her insides screamed, pulling her in two different directions. Her heightened senses felt the woman, the smell of her…Willow could hear her breathe, hear the sound of the blood pumping in her veins…Her back straitened as a buzzing sound overlapped it all, drowned everything out except the hunger. She couldn't think. Her instincts kicking in, hurling her at the woman. She screamed in terror, ecstasy, fear, excitement, everything too much for her to decipher. The sudden taste of blood made her want to hurl, instead she cried out and ran. Her body being forced into overdrive, she ran, and ran…then blacked out…

* * *

The void was endless; she could feel it in her mind. A dark place of nothingness lacking borders. That, worried her, but what finally made her fear was the realisation that she was trapped in this oblivion, this non-existence. She knew she was dreaming and since she knew it couldn't really be a dream…it made her shiver. 

"Hello?"

The sound of her own voice frightened her; it somehow grew and rushed back to her like a slap in the face. Therefore she flinched at the soft sound of musical notes floating through the darkness; it was soon followed by another one, then another and another until finally coming together in a melody she vaguely recognised. Someone was playing a piano and that someone was playing…yes, she knew what it was. Her father's favourite classical piece. Beethoven's Moonlight Adagio. Melancholic, almost physically painful notes drifting towards her, sounding like they where being played right by her side.

The darkness started to change into a sort of half-light as a figure dressed in white appeared a few feet away from her. A long, faintly off-white nightgown cut in an elderly fashion, dark brown hair curling around a disturbingly familiar face. The woman's big, somewhat dazed blue eyes met hers, bored into her very soul with their intensity.

Willow knew that face. Last she'd seen it the owner had been smiling viciously, advancing on a powerless slayer…No….last time she had seen that face it had been speckled with blood…filled with pain…

The witch blinked and in an instant the vacuum surrounding her was replaced. She was now standing in a room. To her left a grand piano resided where a man sat playing. His long, slim fingers almost caressing the keys, luring perfect notes from the instrument. It took her almost a full minute to understand who it was. Her heart skipped a beat.

Spike?

He looked so different, the bleached blonde hair so typical to the cocky vampire was light brown and long enough to touch the collar of the open white shirt he was wearing. His eyes however were the light blue she remembered, but the strangely peaceful look in them was new. It was nothing like the frosty let-me-tell-you-of-the-hours-before-you-finally-die-look they normally held whenever she saw him.

A movement in the corner of her vision made her turn. Her jaw fell open. This face she recognised immediately.

Angel…

Like the other male vampire his hair was longer and his clothes of the same old cut as Spikes. He had a grin on his lips that brought an answering smile to her own. She had never seen him smile before, he was always so serious. That combined with the guilt ever present in his eyes gave the souled vampire an air of sadness.

This version was different. His dark eyes were happy. No, not happy. They where…at ease. Not Angel's, but Angelus' eyes…

"Little witch, you shouldn't be here."

Willow turned back to the woman who still stood watching her. A small tremble racked the mortals frame. This was no woman. She knew who this…this…creature was. Still the knowledge paled in comparison to a greater worry. Where was she! Her mouth opened before another thought had time to cross her mind.

"Uhhh…Where am I? Cause I think I'm dreaming and that's weird cause if I was dreaming I shouldn't know I was dreaming. Right? And then again, if this isn't a dream I'm somewhere else and that's not very good…ehhh…right?"

The vampire smiled, her head somewhat tilted to the side. She seemed amused by the explosive spluttering of words.

"You're sleeping but not dreaming. Lost in the middle and now the birds are all trying to eat you're crumpets away. You took a wrong turn pretty."

Willow frowned. What on earth did she mean?

"Wrong turn? But I haven't walked anywhere. The last thing I remember…" a horrible thought suddenly struck her. "Am I dead!"

"No." the female vampire walked up to her. "Not dead, that wouldn't be much fun, now would it pretty?" she reached her hand out and stroke the young redhead's cheek. Willow immediately pulled back, her eyes wide.

"You died!"

"I have been dead for ever end ever. You know that."

Willow backed another step, the fear growing inside of her.

"This is…I…no…vampires…"

"No need to hide, you're safe now. Keeps me warm and safe too. All the bad went away in a puff of smoke!" she giggled at Willows wide-eyed expression.

"Bad? What bad? I don't und…" she trailed of as the vampire stretched her arm out and ran her fingers through Spikes hair as he stopped playing. They both fixed the mortal with their eyes. The dark vampire then held her hand out to Angelus who took it, placing a lingering kiss on her wrist.

"You can't stay. Wakey-wakey little sweet. This place isn't for you…"

"What?" Willow still didn't understand.

"Time to go home before the birds have finished their snack and it's to dark to see."

"But…"

"Wake up Luvvie! I have secrets to tell."

* * *

Willow sat perfectly still on the ground – waiting. She didn't dare to move, in fact hardly dared to breath, fear holding her body rigid. Her mind in opposite was wild, a tempest in the magnitude of a small hurricane raging inside her head throwing thoughts and memories around like small leaves caught in that storm. 

She had come awake with a gasp, fighting to regain her senses only to be brutally pushed away from the inside. She had lost control over her own body's movements with a hard shove and a hissed "_Move!_" delivered in the voice of the vampire from her dreams. From Drusilla…

Willow to shocked to react at first had been flabbergast when the vampire had stood up and started to walk. It proved an extremely scary act; watching through her own eyes but having no power over what happened outside her mind. She couldn't fully comprehend what was happening. Her brain told her that she in fact and of course was the one who controlled the movements, her vision confirmed this, but when the witch then tried to stop nothing happened. Her body kept on walking, one foot placed in front of the other, and Willow had nothing to do with it.

She panicked.

Screaming, with a voice that didn't reach outside her head, fighting, with arms that didn't move, and finally crying hysterically, although no tears touched her physical cheeks. All the while she was moving towards the warehouse district of Sunnydale. That fact made her, after a good twenty minutes of hysterics, calm down a little. The famous rational mind of Willow Rosenberg kicking in.

The warehouse district was not a particularly good place to go in Sunnydale, especially not after dark. It was mostly deserted and a perfect place for vampire lairs, hence often teeming with the un-dead population. She had to do something, going there would mean death.

Willow pushed her mind forward, hitting what felt like a moving wall, showing her back. She tried again, then again until she, in a desperate act, fuelled by her own fear and anger practically rammed it.

Drusilla winced at the impact, wisps of pain shooting thorough her body. The little witch was stronger than she had thought she would be. Silly girl. All Drusilla wanted was to go home and sleep, her head hurt terribly and the humans mad yelling didn't help a bit.

"_Stop it._"

"_Move!_" Willow cried out as the wall boggled and gave in. The emptiness she had been floating in giving way to a feeling of solid ground under her feet. She stopped.

She stopped!

Her feet stopped moving! She was back in control! A wave of warmth spread inside of her. She had taken it back. A push from the insides however made that warm feeling disappear in an instant.

Drusilla raged. The stupid human didn't move. She snarled and pushed again. It was all because of the girl's shiny trinket. Drusilla knew this, she could hear the stars sing of it in teasing voices. Her demon and Willows soul were equally matched in power, leaving Willow and herself to fight it out. And right now the vampire didn't have the energy to do so. Cursing her violently and making sure the witch heard it she settled back.

Willow blushed at the words clearly broadcasted inside of her head. Somehow it seemed wrong for the fiend to swear, it didn't suit her.

She looked around. Now what? The panicked fear she had pushed down before, came back in full vengeance and with that a memory.

The old lady!

She had hurt that old defenceless lady! She – Willow Rosenberg! A muffled sob escaped her lips. How could she have done that? She didn't hurt people! She was good! She was…not alone…she was…possessed? What was she? She was…No…wait…the lady and…the voices in her head…the one stealing control…

Her mind twisted around the facts, ran through them, over them, and dissected them…If not her then…

"Drusilla!" her sudden exclamations spoken in a piercing tone to the darkness surrounding them, made a pouting Drusilla snap to. The witch didn't sound too happy…

"Oh, Goddess! I need to find Giles!" dizziness clouded her mind and she gracelessly slumped down to the ground. Everything was spinning…Damn it…she needed to be calm! Her thoughts raced and her body froze, fear boiling up inside of her.

What if Giles couldn't help…?

TBC…

AN 3; People…please…Its me begging here. This is my first real long fic, so please…Please, pretty-please with a naked, pierced Spike on a leash on top…(or a Willow covered in whipped cream, or Angel in a neon green tutu singing "when Irish eyes are smiling", or Dru with bunny slippers balancing a teapot on her head, or whatever else tickles your fancy….) PLEASE review…I need it people! Is it good? Is it bad? Should I ditch the story? Any and all advise will be received with open arms (or with a mace, a cistern filled with gasoline and a lighter if you just write; "It sucked!" and don't tell me **_WHY_** it sucked….)…)


	4. Something

Disclaimer: I own nothing…not a bloody thing…except my imagination…) All in all…just borrowing from the masters…) (the quote is by C.)

AN: Thanks to my brilliant beta; Isabelle. ) And to "min lilla ängel" for excellent advise.

AN 2: any mistakes still there are mine and only mine. (Oh! Looks like I do own something!)

**AN3: Dialog in _italics _between Drusilla and Willow are "mental ones", that is to say; they are spoken "inside Willows head".)**

* * *

"We turned,

as the world turn,

looked for nothing,

but found…

always when not looking,

we tend to find…

Necessity mad us one.

For good or bad?"

* * *

"I can't believe this, I can't believe this, I can't believe this, I can't believe this…" the words came tumbling over her lips as the redheaded witch sat, rocking slowly back and forth, on the ground.

She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Of all the people who could have walked past the park in that moment Drusilla had screamed _she_ had to be the one! Considering all the stupid-ignorant-blind people living in Sunnydale it was a pure wonder in irony that she had passed, that she had been the one to stumble in to this mess. She who actually chose to see the truth and actively fought that evil!

Why her!

Why had she been the one to get possessed by an evil, murdering demon-bearing crazy vampire? Why not someone ignorant? Why not someone or something equally evil as the one currently residing inside of her?

She was a nice person, one of the good guys, she never did evil things…Ok her recently botched spells apart… Those hadn't been done with a clear mind…. She hadn't really been herself…so that didn't count!

Why her!

She who even felt guilt _thinking_ that someone else should have had this happening to them…

WHY _HER_!

"_You make everything twist and turn, up and down, round and round. Makes no sense…Just like umbrellas I think. Not nice! Bad kitten…_" The words spoken in a strangely childlike way made her stop moving.

Willow didn't know wheatear to laugh or cry. This was just…she snorted as both a sob and a bark of laughter passed her lips at the same time.

"Why me! It's so unfair!"

"_You helped, saved me before the fires even singed my dress…to much icky sugar though, will make ones teeth rot and fall out if you aren't careful._"

"Sugar?" Willows mind swirled. "I'm too sweet, too good? What!"

"_Sweet like sugar quills and apple pie. I knew it would be you, knew to late…naughty stars didn't tell me. So much pain when all I wanted was prezzies, but daddy has forgotten…tsk-tsk. No pretty hearts for princess. He should have remembered._"

"Remembered what?"

"_To give me prezzies_" It was delivered in a tone clearly questioning Willows grasp on things that where absolute. The sky was blue, water was wet and "daddy" should have remembered to give Drusilla gifts.

Willow couldn't stop herself from giggling, then laughing outright.

This whole situation was unreal! She was actually having a _conversation_ with the mad vampire, a conversation taking place in her head…only mad people heard voices, and only mad people had full conversations with someone residing in their heads.

She felt the now familiar feeling of fear laden panic shoot through her.

"I need to find Giles!"

"_Giles?_"

"He will know what to do! He has to know…he has books…Of course he'll know!"

"_Off-daddy will know. He knows everything. Ask him and he will tell you all the little secrets…well…maybe if you ask nicely he will._"

"What? Daddy? No, Giles will know!"

Was she trying to convince herself?

The thought came _again _– unbidden, unwanted. What if he _didn't_ know? Was she supposed to have Drusilla in her head forever? Her demon lurking deep down? Always fearing being overridden by them, fearing doing inexplicable things. Kill…

Moving to her feet Willow started to walk towards the watchers apartment.

"_Wrong way. I want Miss Edith, she will tell us what…_"

"No!" Her pace picked up. She was not going to the warehouses!

Drusilla growled. The silly girl was no fun…and she wasn't listening. To afraid to listen, to…to human to listen. Why couldn't she just be a good little witch, sit down and let mummy tell her what to do? Something important was nagging at the back of her mind. Miss Edith could help her understand what it was. The stars didn't want to tell her, but her dolly was far better brought up than them. She would tell!

Drusilla tried to push through to gain control once again but Willow, in her heightened state of dread and unease, managed to unconsciously block her completely. Idiot girl!

"_Stop!_"

Wait! What was her name? Something…they had told her…lemon-yellow with a tinge of…no-no-no…the leaves in the water…the…was that it? Yes…just like grandmother's shoes! Green, pale green. The crying tree! So easy, always so easy!

"_Willow, stop!_"

Her command was met with silence; Agitated silence infuriating the demon. Why wouldn't she listen! She had to understand this, it was so very important for both of them!

"_Nasty witch!_" she hissed. "_You strive for the sun making shadows that shouldn't be!_"

The whispers were starting to grow more and more an annoyance with their heckling and sniggering. They taunted her for not listening, for not knowing. Dangling what she wanted, no needed to know, just out of reach. The witch had to listen!

"_You are going the wrong way!_"

"SHUT UP!"

Willow was running again, every muscle protesting against the evening's overexertion.

"I have to get to Giles, I have to get to Giles, I have to get to Giles, I have to get to Giles, I have to get to Giles…"

With every pounded footstep against the pavement she repeated it silently. Then louder and louder, finally shouting it out loud as Drusilla started to rage in her head, sorely pissed off at being ignored and throwing a total fit to present that fact.

* * *

Willow fumbled with her set of keys Giles had given to each one of the Scooby's, flinging the door to his apartment open coming to a skidding halt on the threshold. It was hard going in, like something was holding her back. Not completely though, she noticed, as she could push herself through with a little determination. Entering, she slammed the heavy door closed not even noticing it herself, instead desperately looking around for any sign of the watcher.

"Giles!" she flinched at the high-pitched tone she heard in her own voice as she called out for the man. It made her sound like a small frightened child. Clearing her throat while gasping for much needed air, she tried to reign in the fear bubbling inside before trying again.

"Giles!"

The man in question came bustling down the stairs from the second floor wearing only a bathrobe, clearly having been making himself ready for bed.

"Good gracious Willow, what ever is the matter?"

Drusilla crooned at the sight. This man she recognised! Angelus had played such naughty games with him, she remembered his screams like it had been yesterday…filled with fear…almost the same smell that the witch had now…just sweet and warm…He was a good kisser too, had a lovely way with his tongue but his head was filled with warped humming's just as it had been then. The same lady was there…something about the days of the year and anger towards her daddy…He was a mean old man, not right for tea or sugar. Not right at all…

"_A man with a head filled of days and ugly gypsies. Ick!"_

Willow cringed. Why couldn't she just go away! The witch had started to shiver under the excess adrenalin her body pumped out. She was just barley holding on, why couldn't she leave! Every time Drusilla spoke she remembered that the vampire was there. It had to stop! Now, right now…now!

"Giles, I need help!"

"Of course! Is it Buffy? Has someth…"

"There was a scream from the park!" she cut him off, stumbling over the words due to a lack of air and a need for him to hear everything and help her. "A woman-vampire - Drusilla! And then someone in a cloak. I didn't recognise her because of the blood-there was so much blood Giles-I should have known she was dead but I just-STUPID! And then she-I don't know, like with Kendra I think, I don't remember-why can't I remember? Then I attacked the old lady and ran-I was so scared! Didn't mean to hurt her…OH! The room! Angelus and Spike were there-In the room! The birds ate all the crumpets but I came back-she told me to hurry-Spike was playing the piano and Angelus was so happy! Then Drusilla tried to push me away to go to the warehouses-we went here instead…" she pulled in a rushed gulp of air before continuing.

"You've got to help me! Don't you see? This is bad! What if I'm all evil now? Because of the demon and then she said Daddy could help and now we've got to call Angel! Maybe she's right! MaybeAngelcouldhelpmaybehewillknowwhattodo!"

An eerie silence followed her rambling.

Giles stared at the young witch. Dried blood was smeared over her face; speckles of dirt on her pale skin, hair tussled and clothes dishevelled. Her breathing was laboured and her green eyes round with fright.

That something had scared her was clear and so was the fact that Drusilla was somehow involved. But what Spike, whom he'd thought was with Buffy, and Angelus, whom he'd thought still, had his soul and was in LA, had to do with anything he didn't quite understand. Furthermore he had no idea who _the old lady_ was or why Willow would have attacked her to begin with. The redhead's ramblings made no sense. If Angelus was back, why did she want to call him? And why did she refer to him as Angel? Had she met Drusilla and fought with the vampire?

Nothing made any sense and it was giving him a headache.

"Willow, try to calm down and please sit down. You're not making much sense I'm afraid. What…"

"NO!"

Giles flinched at her exclamation.

"We _need _to call Angel! NOW!" Twisting her hands together she moved over to the phone picking it up, with a half whimper she trusted it towards him.

"Call!"

The panic clearly audible in the witch's voice made him reach for the phone. Distracted by Willow trying to catch her breath and trying not to cry at the same time made him dial the wrong number. Hanging up he tried again relived when the dark vampire's voice was heard over the line.

"Angel? It's Giles, I…" Willow ripped the phone from the British mans grasp almost yelling into the receiver.

"Angel?"

"Willow. What…"

"I don't know what happened but she said you could help! Maybe you and Giles could find something. I need help! You have to help me!"

"_Calm down. Screaming like that will only make the stars run and hide…_" The witch almost screamed in frustration, the panic she had successfully pushed down before rising again. She felt herself being pushed aside as the owner of the voice brushed past her mind coming to the front.

"My Angel?"

"Ehhh…Willow? What's wrong?" The dark vampire felt something stir inside of him. Something that told him this was not his young friend.

"No silly…It's me. We need your help; my kitten is all frightened…Doesn't understand what happened."

The silence on the other end of the line was deafening. Angel recognised the accent, the way of putting the words. He hesitated. Could it be her? But…that was impossible. He had felt…she was gone…she…_could_ it be…

"D-Dru-Drusilla?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Is this some kind of a joke? I…"

"No. No funny, ha-ha, almost-Daddy-mine. I didn't want to hurt her but there was no other way…Now she is scared and so very, very lost."

Angel felt bile rise in his throat. He had felt his childe die, but now…

"What did you do? I felt you die."

"I did die. Puppet saved me before the fires even singed my dress."

"What did you do?"

"You have to come and help us. My Spikey will be ever so mad."

"WHAT DID YOU DO!"

Both Willow and Drusilla cringed at his voice, but the demon pushed forward growling.

Giles stared at the young woman. He couldn't believe it. She was a vampire! Moving as fast as he could he left the room running to his supplies getting a cross and a stake. He slowly sneaked back to the room.

"Don't you dare growl at me child!" Angel was furious. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

"_Stop it, stop it, stop it!"_

Willow came to the front sobbing, tears running down her cheeks.

"Angel…Please. I don't understand…"

"Willow?"

"Help me. I didn't mean for this to happen…please understand."

"_I didn't want to hurt you. Don't be scared, Not-quite-Daddy will make everything alright in rivers of blood and tears little tree…"_

Drusilla didn't like the fear she felt emitting from the witch. It only got worse and worse with every passing minute and had really started to anger the demon. It resented the fear, loathed it. The vampire was confused. She didn't like the fear but she also didn't like the witch _feeling _the fear. It hurt the human and that was not acceptable…not when it wasn't Drusilla giving the fear…not when Drusilla herself wasn't in control of it…

"What exactly happened Willow?"

She cried hard now, not being able to speak. Snivelling she turned to the door seeing the watcher whit a crossed held out before him, a stake raised ready to strike at any sign of danger. A streak of pure fear ran through her making the demon come forward to defend its host.

Angel heard the low, warning growl followed by Giles threats and started yelling into the phone.

"Willow! Giles! GILES!"

Giles stared at the young woman he thought of as a daughter, her face changed and her eyes yellow, filled with hate and anger.

"You came to my home thinking me an easy pray? That is utterly foolish of you…Don't think I wont hesitate to dust you…VAMPIRE!"**  
**

"Try watcher. Silly kitten, no claws. You will be the one dying here today, stupid old man. Do you think you can take me on?"

Angel could hear the almost frantic note in the demons voice, fuelled by both Willows fear and Drusilla's dislike.

"You are nothing more than a fledge." The man's voice softened. "Let me give you back your soul Willow. Let me…"

"She needs no shiny soul; my pretty sweet already has one! The stars whisper to me of your death, pst-pst, so lovely it shall be. Red, red, crimson red with flecks of silver and gold."

"You're mad!"

Angel heard the growling increase and then a voice he never before had been so glad to hear.

"What the bloody hell is going on here!"

* * *

_Earlier that evening:_

He had just dusted a vampire when it hit. A pain unlike anything he'd ever felt before in all his years of existence ripped through him. It had exploded from deep within, rushing trough his body and literally made him see stars. He had screamed as he fell to his knees.

She was gone!

Tears of blood had poured forth from his eyes as he scrambled to his feet. Then he ran. Leaving the mortals behind and fled to his crypt. He trashed everything he could get his hands on. Every book, every piece of cloth, and the little furniture he had… but the pain remained…

She was gone, wasn't there anymore. He had always felt her presence deep inside, now there was nothing…a dark consuming void of nothing…_His_ goddess, _his_ sire, _his_ love…the bloody love of _his _bloody un-life was bloody _gone_!

With a roar of pure anguish he flipped the lid of the tomb and watched it shatter in contact with the floor.

Someone had dusted her, taken her away! Taken the only thing he still had, that was his.

Dru…

Princess…

He whined in hurt as he sank to the ground still crying. He would never see her again, never bury his face in the soft curls of her hair, and never hear her delicately put words of death and pandemonium…

How could this be? It was so wrong it twisted his guts in pain and threatened to make his head explode. It was all the soddin humans fault! All their fault with their chips and churches! All the slayers fault for shagging his grand-sire and bringing Angelus out! The mob in Prague's fault!

He HATED them! Hated them all! Hated…hated! **HATED!**

This could not be happening, there must be some kind of mistake…of course…why shouldn't there be? She must still be there, perhaps wounded, perhaps…she couldn't be gone…

But he had felt it…

Maybe…Maybe Angel hadn't? Maybe…

Desperately grasping the possibility that he was somehow wrong he stumbled to the crypt-door. He needed to call his grand-sire, needed a confirmation that she was still there. That he was wrong, had felt it wrong, and interpreted it wrong…anything.

He needed anything…

* * *

"What the bloody hell is going on here!"

Spike stared at the young vampire. Willow… He felt his own face change. Well…This was a surprise. His demon leered at the beauty in front of him, sharp ridges and burning yellow eyes. Strength. More strength than a mere fledgling should have. He frowned. Something was off. She didn't read like a normal vampire and she felt… familiar…something…he knew her…her demon was someone he knew…

"Spike! Get the watcher of me."

"Witch…Never thought I would see you as a vampire. Well, that was a lie…" He fumed inside. He was the one that was supposed to turn her. He had it all planed out in his head. This was all wrong.

"Put down the stake, watcher. Let's be civil about this, shall we?"

"Pretty Spikey playing nice…Daddy wouldn't like that, no he would not."

The male vampire gave Willow a questioning look. What was the chit playing at? At the same time he heard his name being called and found the source to be the phone; he picked it up still glaring at Willow whom in turn glared at the watcher, holding a cross up.

"Yeah?"

"Spike…"

"Oh, peaches. Always involved in everything you bloody git. Why can't you…"

"Shut up William! I don't have time for your shit now. Is Willow there?"

"Yeah."

"Is she…is she a vampire?"

Spike snorted. Weak poof, always so touchy-feely about his little humans. Hated humans…

"Yeah…Peaches. Listen, did…did you feel…did you…Drusilla?" Her name left his lips in a whisper.

"What do you mean?"

Spike gripped the receiver tighter. The poof hadn't felt it!

"Drusilla? You didn't feel her go?"

"I did…"

The younger vampire's gut clenched.

"She…" He suddenly froze, almost dropping the phone. A whiff of something painfully familiar drifted past him. He knew that smell by heart…

_Her _blood…

He knew it by heart. The taste, the smell…the very nuance of it. His eyes turned back to the man and the female vampire a few steps away from him. A roar of pure rage left his throat.

"WHAT HAVE **_YOU_** DONE!"

The female froze as did the watcher, both eyeing him wearily.

"Was it you!"

"Me what Spikey?"

"Stupid bloody bitch! Did you dust her!"

"Who?"

"_I think he's talking about you…_"

Drusilla frowned at the witches' words, the demon pulling backin confusion. She didn't like her Spike this angry and the stars refused to make the reason clear to her as to why he was so mad all of a sudden.

"Me?"

"DRUSILLA!"

Spike moved closer not even noticing the phone hitting the floor as the cord to the receiver was stretched. His face was pale with red-hot fury and the demons ridges scrunched up in anger.

Drusilla whined quietly under his burning gaze, his yellow eyes flashing in hate. This wasn't right at all. Spike never hated her! She peered up at him from under her lashes pouting slightly. She had come back for him, he couldn't be mad because of that…He loved her and she was there to make everything all right again.

"Everything will be good again my…"

"You bloody bint! I can smell her on you DAMN IT! HOW DARE YOU LIE!"

"**SPIKE!**"

Even Giles could hear Angel yelling. Spike however ignored his grand-sire totally.

Had she taken his sire away? If so she would pay. He would rip her limbs from her body and…

A pained growl forced its way from him as the chip made its presence known. He almost keeled over from the force of it.

"WILLIAM! GOD DAMN IT CHILDE!"

"WHAT!" he practically bellowed into the phone. He hated his grand-sire, hated the bleeding chip. All he wanted to do was return the favour the redhead had bestowed on his dark goddess.

"WATCH IT WILLIAM!" Angel growled the words in a way designed to make the rasp of his voice travel through Spikes body and get his full attention.

Spike grinded his teeth together in aggravation, but the vehemence in his voice had settled a bit when he spoke again.

"Did she do it?"

"Do what?"

"Dust her?"

Angel almost shied away from the phone by the sheer hurt and missing he could hear in the last words.

"I don't…No. No! Listen. Does Willow feel strange?"

"Wha…Dru is go…"

"No! **LISTEN!** Does she seem strange!"

Spike pulled unneeded breath into his dead lungs. He couldn't…how could…this…He closed his eyes.

"Yes."

"How?"

"I don't know! She just doesn't feel right, alright!"

"Explain."

"_Kill him…Take his blood, it will make us so strong and powerful. The taste of yummy blood Willow… _"

"_No! He's my friend, you don't kill friends! That's not socially acceptable!_"

"_He's weak. You don't need him. Let us taste his blood…_" _  
_

"Stop it! I don't want to listen to you!"

Willow pushed through.

"_My Spikey is strong…Look at him. My sweet silky-tongued prince. Smells mommy's blood and wants to lick it all away…silk on skin…don't you want it?" _

A dark blush came to cover Willows face as her eyes darted to the bleached blonde speaking with a low voice into the phone. Catching herself watching him her now pleading green eyes turned back to the watcher.

"Giles please don't kill me. I'm not a vampire…something happened. I told you…please just hear me out."

She took a step towards him, making the man take one back. Willow could hear his heart beating, the blood coursing through his veins. _Was _she a vampire? Had she gone mad, just imagining Drusilla in her head? Her eyes grazed his neck and that made fresh tears start to fall from her eyes. What was wrong with her? Was this how every vampire felt? Was "Drusilla" in fact her demon speaking? She glanced at Spike and saw him looking at her.

No…She had found Drusilla in the park. She hadn't bitten her. She _couldn't_ be a vampire…Oh! The door! If she had been a vampire she shouldn't have been able to enter Giles apartment! Her eyes moved to the cross in the watchers hand. She felt a sickening sense of vertigo looking at it, but not enough to make her want to bolt.

Experimentally she moved forward.

She could hear Drusilla purring in her head. No! Wait! He would see her movements as a threat! His heart pounded faster, making her feel giddy…A new wave of panic shot trough her. Giddy? _Was_ she supposed to kill Giles? Was she wrong? Was she a vampire! She pulled back, forcing the other woman forward.

Drusilla stared at the man holding the cross up at her. Her eyes narrowed.

"Daft watcher…making the little one fear. Shall I make you feel fear? It would be lovely…A nice treat for everyone…well, not for you." She smiled wickedly. "My Angel stole your paramour away, didn't he? Now I remember…we had such fun games you and me. Will you play with me again, if I ask ever so nice?"

Giles swallowed. What on earth was she on about? It almost sounded like…like Drusilla. Like the female vampire had sounded when Angelus had him captured. But that couldn't be right?

The arm holding out the cross wavered slightly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Willow." He purposely accentuated the name and was not disappointed at the reaction.

"Still you don't see…no need for those eyes of yours then. Can I have them? They would make a pretty necklace…" She caught his gaze and giggled slightly. "Look into my eyes, little watcher. Look deep and let me in…let me in to play…" She felt him fall under her lure.

This was so simple! Like counting pebbles in ones shoe or plucking ten perfect new nails for her collection. She liked those kinds of screams, like kittens with their cream. Maybe she should get the little witch a kitten…she should ask. It wasn't nice not giving prezzies when they were expected.

She frowned and pushed the cross away savouring the slight singeing feel of it touching her fingertips. Not quite the burn it used to be…she would have to test this out.

Her head a little tilted in curiosity she slowly walked closer to the human, stopping when her outstretched hand touched his forehead. She felt Willow trying to break trough but carefully pushed her back.

"Not now my sweet. Let mommy have her fun first…" She angled his head to the side and leaned closer feeling her face change as the demon came out to play too.

"Dru…Ehhh…Princess?"

She stopped and pushed the demon down before turning towards the male vampire still holding the phone to one ear, her eyes wide and as innocent as they could ever be.

"Yes Spike?"

"No snacking on the watcher. Angelus orders." Drusilla pouted but gave in, letting Willow come to the front.

Spike watched the redhead immediately pull back from the watcher, fresh tears trickling from her eyes.

It was mind numbing, the things Angel had told him. If the older vampire was right…and judging by the witch's reaction to his own words just seconds ago…then…then Drusilla was still there. Inside the witch . . .

He had needed anything…this…this was something…

TBC…

* * *

AN4: Review! Good for the karma, good for the soul (or demon if you've got one of those…) Good for all the people around the world! Well…Yeah…Review! 


	5. The more the merrier

Disclaimer: I own nothing…not a bloody thing…except my imagination…)

AN: First off a BIG thanks to my brand spanking new Beta; Diesa! And a BIG sorry for having taken so long to update but my previous Beta went MIA. S

AN 2: any mistakes still there are mine and only mine. (Oh! Looks like I do own something!)

**AN3: Dialog in _italics _between Drusilla and Willow are "mental ones", that is to say; they are spoken "inside Willows head".)**

* * *

Spike turned his attention back to the phone in his hand.

"It seems you might be on to something here peaches. The witch listened to Drus name."

"Oh God…This is…" Angel faltered.

"Really bad?" the bleached blonde asked, already knowing the other vampires answer.

"Yes… What is she doing?"

Spike watched Willow slump down on the couch, the watcher still standing where she had left him. He seemed to gradually be coming out of the trance-like state Drusilla had put him in earlier, rubbing his temples.

"Crying her heart out on the soddin couch. The watcher's snapping out of it as we speak."

"He wasn't hurt?"

"Sorry to say; no."

"Spike." A heavy sigh could be heard from the other side of the line.

Spike smirked half-heartedly at that. Such a typical reaction from his grandsire. It began with a sigh then came the total explosion.

"Poof."

"We need to get this sorted out. We need to help Willow…"

"_We_ need to help _Dru_! Get your priorities straight you ponce."

"Spike. I have a feeling that Drusilla is the least of our problems."

"So now she's a problem?"

"Do you have to twist everything I say around?"

"Well stop talking like a bloody white-hat then. I can't imagine Dru being too keen on the current situation…That is to say _if _you are right."

"You don't think so?"

Spike frowned, not really sure what to think. He felt overjoyed that the witch had reacted to him calling his sires name. But to wholeheartedly believe that Drusilla was really in the witches body because of that…he just didn't know. He hoped. Oh yes. By all the gods and goddesses and every single one of Drusillas stars he hoped. But hope and knowledge was to different creatures altogether.

"I don't know. Yeah…I guess. Why should the witch react to someone else's name? She doesn't feel right…"

"Hmmm…try and talk to her, see if she can explain. I'm coming down there as soon as it starts to get dark tonight. I'll talk to the others today and sort everything out with them."

"Why?"

"Why? I cant just leave without telling them!"

"No, Paingel. Why do you have to come here?"

"She-_they_ need help."

"I can help and the watcher's here."

"Yes Spike. And how are you planning to deal with Buffy when she finds out?"

The bleached blonde scoffed.

"The slayer? I'll just t…"

"And the chip?" Angel cut the other vampire off. "Buffy won't react favourably to this and you, let's face it, are not going to make things better."

"Hey! This is not my bleedin fault!"

"No…But Willow sharing her head with your ex-girlfriend, _a vampire_, will not make you the pers-vampire she'll trust."

"Bloody bint…Then we just don't tell her. What the nasty chit don't know won't hurt her, right?"

"Oh, and that will go over grand with Willow and Giles. No, I'll come to Sunnydale…"

"We don't need you here!"

"I don't care what _YOU _want right now Spike. Besides, Drusilla told me to come."

"Bloody wanker! Drus got…"

Angel cut him off again.

"I'm coming. Tell the others."

A click was heard leaving Spike to stare at the now silent phone.

Great! His idiot git of a grandsire was coming. Riding in on his sparkly white horse like always. Had he galloped over when he heard about the soddin chip in his noggin? No! "You better behave Spike, Stay out of trouble Spike, Don't you dare do anything to hurt them Spike, because then I'm going to dust you Spike."

Wanker!

Dru dusted, then not dusted, then Paingel… This evening was just toooo much!

"The nancy boy is coming."

Giles looked towards the apparently pissed off vampire yanking the phone off of the floor and slamming _his_ receiver down on the cradle hard enough to make the plastic crack. The watchers head was still spinning from whatever it was Willow had…no….He actually recognised this feeling and as his mind sorted itself out from the heavy fog still lingering, he understood from where.

Drusilla…

Giles almost stumbled under the realisation. Drusilla, she had been the one…back when Angelus had…and Jenny…but that meant…Willow, his sweet caring protégé, his "almost daughter" if you wished. She was…but that was so unfair. She wasn't supposed to be tainted by such evil…by such…such…

He suddenly smiled a little.

Willow was literally possessed by the un-dead. The crazy-no longer corporeal-un-dead. Spike was pissed and the chip apparently condoned maiming of inanimate objects (of _other peoples_ inanimate objects…). Angel, the one _not_ technically responsible for killing his love and torturing him until an inch of his life, was coming. And Willow was crying…

He snorted with laughter.

This evening was just toooo much!

"Watcher?"

"I beg your pardon. W-What?"

"Peaches is coming down."

"Yes. I heard. Wonderful!"

Willow snivelled, tried to dry her runny nose on her shirtsleeve and watched as Giles started to laugh like there was no tomorrow.

Drusilla giggled.

This evening was just…just toooo much…although Drusilla had to add…it was sweet lemons of fun too.

* * *

Spike watches silently for a couple of minutes as the human male kept laughing his ass off, seriously starting to wonder about the watchers sanity. Over the sanity of humans in general. His eyes soon moved over to the witch sitting on the worn sofa mutely sniffling. Now and again her eyes would turn to the older laughing man, always leaving with a somewhat forlorn expression. She looked really small sitting there, like the whole world had left her.

Still, if what Angel suspected was true, she was all _but _alone. She had reacted to Drusillas name, reacted in a way completely reminiscent of his sire. Every word out of her mouth had been those of his dark goddess…

Without thinking he moved closer crouching down next to her. He had to know, had to be perfectly sure.

Willow jumped and hiccupped in fright as Spike grabbed one of her hands. Meeting his searching , desperate eyes didn't help. Being this close to him brought fort memories of other times he had been in such a close proximity to her. Neither of those memories any good.

"Drusilla?"

She could feel the vampire move forward and quickly pulled herself back. Better the crazy vampire dealing with him in case he decided to do a repeat performance of his earlier explosion.

"Yes Spike?"

The grip on her hand hardened and brought a smile to Drusillas lips. Her pretty boy was so scared, so anxious. She could smell it coming of him in waves like the sweetest perfume. This night had brought so many different shades of fear to her nostrils she almost felt full, like after feeding to much. It frizzled along her nerves sending off small fireworks of pleasure.

Spike met her eyes and gazed into them searching. What he found made his heart melt.

She was there!

He could see her! Behind the witches green eyes he could see _her_ as surely as if they had been the blue ones she normally looked out from. Without another thought he pulled her down on the floor between his legs and into his arms, crushing her to his chest.

Drusilla purred and snuggled her face into the crook of his neck breathing him in. Ahhh….this what was she had returned for. Her lovely wicked childe, so strong and faithful. Everything would be just fine now when they were together again.

Willow pulled further back trying to block everything out. The fact that she could feel his arms, Spikes arms around her, was greatly unnerving. He was her enemy…well ok…neutered enemy but still. He could be plenty evil when he wanted to and he wanted to a lot and he really, really did smell awful nice and his hard chest was pressed against her softer one and she could feel the ruff textile of his jeans under her fingers and…

Her mind did a double take as she pinpointed the exact location of her hands. Drusilla was running them up his spread thighs steadily closing in on…

"_Ack! NO naughty touching!_"

She came to the fore, forcefully pulling away from the male vampire.

* * *

Giles laughter died down when a sudden movement from the couch area broke into his silent reveries. Willow was halfway lying on the floor scooting away from a bewildered looking Spike. With the cross firmly in his grasp he moved closer to the two (well…three…)

"Willow? Did he do something?"

"No! Its ok. I just…" she righted herself up before standing. "He startled me, that's all."

Spike frowned a little. Startled her? She hadn't reacted when he initiated the embrace with Dru, well technically the witch. The whole thing was strange, strange in a way far…stranger than his sire. Every move, every blink of her eye was really that of Drusilla. They where two in the body of one.

Spikes demon seemed to hesitate although Spike himself knew it was the truth, that Drusilla really was there. His demon however held back in confusion. It smelled its sire, could just as easily as Spike see her in the witch, but still…it was…rattled. This was something so unfathomable it irked the demon. How the hell had it happened? _How_ could Drusilla be in Willow? Was it because of something the witch had done?

His eyes narrowed.

"What happened?"

"I told you, you star-"

"Not now, earlier tonight." He stood, cutting her off.

"Oh!" she nervously wrung her hands together. "I told Giles…apparently not in an understandable way though."

"I am so sorry for ehhhh…assaulting you Willow." Giles immediately said, a sheepish look on his face. "I should have thought things through but…when your face changed I-"

"Its ok Giles! I should have explained better!"

"I should have listened and-"

"You did! I was just so upset whi-"

"No, this is not your-"

"Yes, you're both soddin sorry, you both think it was your fault. Bla-bla-bla. Not getting us anywhere. I want to know what happened. Now!"

Willow cringed at the tone in Spikes voice, immediately feeling Drusilla soothe her from the inside.

"_Don't be afraid kitten. Spikey growls and bites when he doesn't understand. Little puppy doesn't know what to make of it. Yellow eyes burning in confusion clouding blue skies and pretty words." _

"_Easy for you to say. Its my neck he's going to break and you wont be to happy then either."_

Drusilla tittered and turned her attention to the little snippets of information she could find inside the great disarray of thought and feelings whooshing by her. Tiny shards of fear and confusion, curiosity, regret and sleek whispers of darkness, so black it almost frightened her.

So the pretty witch had more than blinding light inside?

"_Oh…would you look at that…all pretty, fair and grand. Cakes drenched in custard served on silver platters."_

"_What's pretty?"_

"_Yummy-yummy inside out, the loveliest shades of darkness and bittersweet. Lemons and pie."_

"_What cakes? Pie?"_

"_Makes me want to eat you all up!"_

"_No! No eating! Eating is bad. Not bad-bad but bad in the Willow-doesn't-want-to-die-sense-bad…and you cant really drink my blood sense I cant reach my own neck and if you even think of biting me anywhere reachable I'll tell Buffy and she'll dust you-ehhh-us. I think…maybe not. Still, no biting. Ok?"_

"_Don't steal the witches love or she'll stomp on all the eggs, the little snake will shed her skin and poison all the world…swirls of poison, death and carnage…so very, very pretty…" _

"_What eggs?"_

"_Their eggs." _

"_Who's?"_

"_I'm the prettiest princess you know. Not a mirror that would disagree."_

"_Vampires don't show in mirrors."_

"Willow?"

Willow looked up questioningly at Giles.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind telling us what happened?"

She frowned. Somehow all the memories in her head seemed to belong to someone else. Her analytic mind immediately chalked it up to denial. She was human, and as such had problems believing, or more likely trusting, in the fact that all the things happening this evening was real. She of course _knew _they had happened to her but now, thinking back, it seemed so distant. She didn't really _feel_ anything about the events. No fear, no panic, nothing. Not one of those things she knew she'd felt when they had all happened. Maybe it was the demons influence, maybe Drusillas…that wasn't good either…how much influence did they have over her?

"Witch?" Spikes impatient voice cut through her thoughts snapping her out of them.

"Huh?"

"Start talking."

"Oh! Ok…Well…I don't really know what happened at first…When I walked by the park, after I had left you at the Bronze Drusilla was already dying-again…so to speak. I didn't recognize her and…

Drusilla stopped listening as the witch continued to explain what she remembered, her thought moving to far better things. There really was a wicked darkness inside the witch, not pure naughty evil like in her daddy and Willy-boy but a seed, a perfect little seed, dark and festering with promise.

The stars whispered almost hesitantly about it, of things that would have happened had not the circle been snapped like a broken twig. There would have been love then tears and blood as the seed rooted and grew into a vast garden of white venomous lilies. Flowers for the dead screaming in pain, craving revenge.

She was all about revenge underneath the sticky sweet. Drusilla could see that and so could probably anyone who dared to look. Such a truthful creature, someone so bound to anyone they loved was destined to have a heart filled with revenge, revenge against those that dared to bring pain to that they love…such a human emotion, such a demonic one… The tree was not one to cross. Blending white magic into purest abysmal black with the same intentions as her Angel.

To destroy…

Could it be simpler or more beautiful? There would always be worms underneath the smoothest rocks, always be snakes slithering into the woodshed.

"…nothing, a dark nothing of nothing. Not a sound and I didn't know you could play the piano but you did, after the nothing-in the room, which I'm coming to and maybe you can't play for real but…"

On and on the words from the witch came tumbling. Like the rain Drusilla thought. An endless shower of raindrops not related but all the same. Did the watcher know about the darkness? Had he seen it? Did Willow know? She had to; such potential could not be left to waist. Now when she was here she would care for it, the vampire decided. Dress it in shrouds of safety and nurse it to strength. What a nice diamond that would make the two of them. Onyx evil and soft as feathers, faultless deadly calm and raging storms. Spike would be thrilled, crave them like blood itself…and daddy…her sweet cleaver, painful daddy would finally come home with all the needles and all the fire. From a princess to a queen…

"…she does something with her mind, which proves that the earlier watchers, oh and you Giles, where right. I can't do a thing when she pushes me away and its like, I can hear her in my head. We speak…sorta. But she doesn't seemed to have foreseen the…"

Oh yes. The devils bad little gift. See the birds fall and the caves crash, smell the sulphur and hear the honeybees, then a single beat of a mortals heart, or the endless ticking of a clock…it all comes true! "Always listen" Angelus had said and she did, proud to do as her daddy told her too. "Nice girl, sweet-sweet girl. Daddy's very own." His voice and all was good again, good as blood.

"Now, let Dru tell what the hell happened before you came along."

Giles seemed to freeze to his seat turning slowly towards Spike.

"I don't know if that's the wisest of ideas Spike."

"Do you want to know what happened or not? The witch doesn't know, Dru does."

Reluctantly the watcher had to agree with this and nodded to a somewhat worried looking Willow.

She swallowed.

"_Drusilla?"_

"_Yes pretty?"_

"_Would…could you tell them what happened?"_

"_Of course. Let mommy through."_

"_Ehhh…No- no mind-thingy's though. Don't hurt Giles."_

"_I'll be ever so nice!"_

Willow knew she couldn't trust the vampire; after all she was a…well vampire. But they _had_ to know. Right?

"Be careful Giles."

The man smiled and watched as a different expression entered the redheads green eyes. Calculating evil not at all mellowed by the sugar sweet smile following on to her lips.

_

* * *

_

_**Somewhere in Sunnydale**_

"What the hell do you mean ´it failed´!"

"Exactly what it sounds like."

"How could you not succeed? You where suppose to kill her! Could it be simpler? Idiot!"

"Watch your mouth. You would be wise to remember that I am no servant of yours."

"Fine…So she isn't gone then?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"Unforeseen complications. She got help."

"From?"

"A witch."

"A witch? Well that presents a problem…Can it be solved?"

"Of course. The plan will just have to change slightly."

"How much is _slightly_?"

"We now have the slayer to consider."

"Buffy?"

"The witch is a pet of hers."

"The redhead? Well…this could be fun…The more the merrier. Isn't that what they say?"

The two smiled.

Yes…this could really prove to be fun…

* * *

**TBC…**

AN4; "Snake in the woodshed"- borrowed (and changed) from _Angel-the series_, episode 5 "Dear boy", season 2.

AN5; Ohhhhhh… A sneak appearance by the bad guy. evil grin

Review?


End file.
